The Cold Ones
by Auralia Mortimer
Summary: 5 year old harry potter was lonley his relatives had kicked him out. one night a girl found him . hes 10 now and no one is messing with him lest they have a death wish.
1. Chapter 1

The Cold Ones

**The Cold Ones**

**Chapter one: prologue**

Harry Potter sat alone on a swing in the park near privet drive one night. Some might wonder what a little boy of no more than five was doing out all alone at night. In truth his relatives had kicked him out for using his 'freakishness' to turn his teacher's hair different colors. Contrary to popular belief Harry was very smart he knew that he did magic and that his parents had not died in a car crash. He knew a lot about the war in fact he knew everything Tom Riddle had known and more. Yes he was quite smart indeed. Also, he had mastered wandless magic powerful as Harry was it was never shown it let him have the upper hand but now something didn't feel right it felt cold and forbidding.

A twig snapped and there stood a little girl about five with deathly pale skin, shiny straight black hair with soft auburn highlights that fell gracefully down to her knees, red lips, and entrancing silver and dark blue eyes. She walked over silently and sat down next to him. "You're sad and I don't want you to be." she whispered. "So I will make you like me" it was a statement. He locked gazes with her as she leaned in and bit him. Harry felt some thing dripping on his neck then the pain started like ice slowly moving from the bite all over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"HARRY JAMES POTTER

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a loud scream resounded through the house. Despite it's plain exterior and location in a muggle neighbourhood, the two ten year olds living in it were anything but normal. One was a witch, the other a wizard and both shapeshifters. Being a shapeshifter meant that nothing normal ever happened in this house.  
This morning the young witch had been thrown off her bed with a bout of accidental magic.

When it had all died down Harry went into the kitchen, sat at the kitchen table, "Hey, Ralia, what are we supposed to do today?"  
"Harry, you know very well that we have to go to the magical creatures department in and get registered if we want to go to Hogwarts'  
_Ugh. I hate this. I know if the instincts of my animal forms took over it would be bad but it doesn't mean I want to be stared and laughed at. _Harry thought.  
" Can't wait to be greeted by that Umbridge toad." Ralia said, making a face at the very thought of the woman.

An hour later they were flooing into the Ministry.  
"This is going to be a nightmare" commented Ralia as they stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Why?"  
"Because, no one has seen you in your true form since you were five, and trust me, they looked."  
"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." came the stunned reply.

Umbridge gave them a very meaningful cough as they passed. Ralia returned the cough with an ill-tempered sneer and walked past, holding her head high. The older lady made an offended 'humph' sound and went to her office.  
"Whoever gave that woman this job should get a pretty pink slip." Ralia said loudly, once they were out of earshot. Harry nodded in agreement.

After speaking to a rather rude receptionist they were waiting impatiently for their papers. Ralia was getting rather fidgety. A bored Ralia was never a good thing in Harry's mind, and as usual he was right when a moment later she got up out of her chair marched over to Umbridge and asked who gave her this job.  
"Why, the Minister of course." Umbridge replied.  
"Well, I suppose we all make mistakes." Ralia said, shaking her head sympathetically. Umbridge turned a rather 'interesting' shade of purple, and spoke sharply, "Young lady! How dare you speak to me in that way!"  
After that they decided it was time to go.

Despite this they were registered swiftly. September 1st came quickly and soon they were boarding the train. Both agreed that finding a compartment in the back of the train was the best thing to do if they wanted peace and quiet  
They had brought their own food and ate that for the first bit of the train ride, but after a little while they got bored and decided to play a game of chess. Harry won the match by a close margin. Then Ralia said what he had been dreading the entire week.  
"Hey, Harry. Let's go make some friends."  
Harry groaned. He highly doubted anyone would end up their friend. In fact, knowing Ralia, all they would make was enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual Harry was right

As usual Harry was right. Not ten minutes after they left the compartment they had unfortunately run into Draco Malfoy now it was well known that under no circumstances was Ralia Malcolm someone you wanted to cross as she had a reputation for being highly anti-social. So when Draco Malfoy came up to her being his usual bratty self in her mind a good stinging hex was of course appropriate right? Yeah well the prefect who was now lecturing them sure didn't seem to think so. Thank god the rest of the train ride was uneventful, except for Ralia's lecture on not revealing themselves to anyone but the Headmaster who already knew.

Now it was time for Ralia to be sorted Harry wasn't sure what house she would be sorted into as she was very private so he was shocked when the hat immediately shouted Slytherin. Earlier Ralia had told him of his past and made him promise to do everything in his power to get the hat to put him in Gryphindor. He had to keep up the image so even though he didn't want to he went into Gryphindor.


End file.
